


Her Beginning

by Dreaming_of_Honor (Honorjoy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fantasy, Gen, How Do I Tag, Magic, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honorjoy/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Honor
Summary: Her first encounter with magic changed her life. What most found terrifying was something that completely enthralled her.
Kudos: 2





	Her Beginning

When she was younger, around the age of five she had her first encounter with magic, it was something that she could easily remember. It was when she wasn't known as ' _E_ _ileen_ ' but as ' _Aislin_ ' her experience changed her completely. She was wandering through the woods that were behind her home, it was the first time that she managed to slip away without anyone really noticing where she had gone.

Aislin had gotten lost and none of the scenery looked familiar to her, soon the sun went down and she was consumed in the darkness. Any step she could take would lead her to either getting closer to her home or father away. As she slowly came to terms with the fact that she is lost and would not find her way home the tears started pooling in her eyes.

Her hands move to rub up against her eyelids to wipe away her tears did she see it then, first a small spark of reddish-orange before a ball of fire was in front of her face. She blinks away the remnants of her tears and reaches out to touch the fire, only for a hand to swat her away.

_"Silly little girl. Didn't your parents ever teach you to not play with fire?"_

The smooth flow of the voice utterly captivates her before she blinks her eyes. That particular lesson was something that she couldn't remember her parents ever teaching her, she remembers the one about never wandering alone and away from the family. But she was curious and wanted to explore, the lessons that she was taught were restricting her freedom.

She says hesitantly, _"Who are you?"_ She wants to know if the person is friendly or not, or if they could teach her how to make the fire. Her brown eyes stare inquisitively at the ball of fire, hoping that it could get bigger so she can tell who is in front of her. 

Would it be a man? A woman? The thoughts race through her mind as she tries to figure out what is going on, the possibility that her family is looking for her completely slips out of her mind at the chance to understand what is going on.

The size of the fire grew larger and larger until she could barely make out a glance, but the brightness of the fire has her covering her eyes with her hands. _"Such a curious child you are, perhaps your parents haven't warned you the dangers of communicating with someone you do not know."_ The smooth voice flows out once more, she was quite jealous of the tone of the voice.

It sounded more mature compared to her adolescent way of speaking, slowly she lowers her hands to look again. The brightness of the fire has dimmed enough for her eyes to adjust to the state of the area, at first all she could see was green. The green of the forest until movement happened, soon kneeling in front of her was a male clad in a black robe. 

From the point of his ears, he was anything but a full human, he was the source of the fire but that was impossible? No one could cause a ball of fire to appear from nothing.

Aislin puffs up to her full height of two feet to glower at the man, _"Mister! You shouldn't be causing fires in the forest! Mama says that is how bad things happen!"_ Her arms fold over her chest as she scrunches up her nose, maybe she shouldn't have said that after all this person was able to conjure fire. Perhaps they could make other things happen as well, her curiosity has been sparked and she wants to know more.

She flinches as the male's hand reaches out, her form trembles in place until she feels a gentle pressure on top of her head. _"Oh you have potential, perhaps in not all of the forms but maybe only some. How do you feel about coming with me dear child?"_ She looks at him for a moment not entirely sure how she should respond before a small _"Yes, I want to come with you, Sir."_ She stares at him with a wide smile, she can do something.

She was always told that she was too young to start learning things, but now she has a chance. _"Abandon the name you had. You shall be known as Eileen Sullivan."_ The newly named Eileen nods her head and moves to walk closer to the male.

Time has gone by and it had been well spent, the amount of knowledge that her Master had was abundant. As if he spent his entire life dedicated to the art of magical practice, something that he was passing down to her.

It was shown early on when she was ten years old that she did not have the control for fire conjuring, the number of times she had set something on fire in her attempt to create the fire was more than her Master wanted. He then attempted to help her with the other three elements, to no success. It appeared to him that Eileen was not meant to learn elemental magic at all and so he turned to knowledge for something that could be of use to her.

Books upon books levitate from the shelves, the twelve-year-old Eileen smiles widely upon reading the names of some of the text. The subject was healing, she had only seen her Master use this skill once. The circumstance surrounding this was that she was attempting to conjure fire again, unlike before she managed to create a spark. 

The words remarked to her was that she was needed to stay calm, however, she did not do this and shouted. Her emotions spiked in a positive manner and the flames reacted, soon sparks of the flame were darting everywhere, she couldn't control this. She was frightened and scorched her hand up to her elbow, without medical treatment she would have scarred terribly.

Yet her Master who saw what she did went over to her with a frown on his face, she didn't mean to cause this to happen. She winced as her arm was touched by his hands, able to still sense touch. This means that the damage couldn't have been completely internal, and her nerves weren't damaged too badly. 

She watched with rapt attention as he began to say...something? She couldn't really understand what it was that he was saying however looking down at her arm she notices a greenish-white glow. Eileen couldn't tell what was going on until his hand pulled away, instead of glaring red-black that was her skin because of the fire there was just the scarring of the burns. 

Just seeing the outcome of what one healing spell could do has her mind raced with the possibility that she could save lives should she be able to utilize this type of magic. So Eileen threw herself into her studies the desire to learn how to heal and help people the primary motivating factor.

She wanted to see the look of approval on the face of her Master, the sight of his smile if she was able to heal a small cut with the level she was currently at. Two more years have passed, the total amount of years that she spent with him adding up to fourteen years. 

She is currently nineteen years old and deemed proficient enough by her Master to go out and explore the world on her own, he bequeathed to her an enchanted bag. Just something to keep all of her medical herbs and personal effects with her always and a large forest green cloak. 

_"Farewell, my Eileen."_ He whispered fondly to her and so she responded, _"Farewell Master."_ How long would she last out in the world without having a huge understanding of it? She doesn't know the answer to this but she is curious to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first actual published work. I've never really thought about sharing them to be read by anyone other than myself but I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
